T-shirt
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Jensen passou a noite de núpcias com seu verdadeiro amor. E na manhã seguinte...*Fic sobre as fotos que saíram do Jensen na manhã de núpcias vestindo a camisa de Jared.


**T-shirt**

_Autor: sniperpadalecki_

Os convidados estavam saindo do casamento de Jensen e Danneel. Os noivos despediram-se das pessoas conforme elas iam deixando o salão de festas do luxuoso hotel.

– Vamos? – Danneel disse com uma expressão exausta. Não agüentava mais sorrir.

– Vamos sim... – Jensen respondeu após um longo suspiro, igualmente cansado.

Ela segurou carinhosamente na mão do, agora, marido e subiram até o andar do hotel que havia sido reservado para a noite de núpcias. Sim, um andar inteiro.

Na realidade, não era bem para eles dois.

Danneel abriu a porta do quarto e Jensen entrou, ela parou sorrindo antes de entrar, cruzando os braços e o encarando de um jeito divertido.

– O que foi? – Jensen perguntou sem entender.

– Poxa, Jen, quero que seja meu único casamento! – Ela disse rindo. – Vamos! Só dessa vez... Jared não vai se importar... – Ela sorrindo de um jeito infantil por cima do ombro de Jensen. – Não é, Jay?

O moreno sorriu mostrando as covinhas. Ele estava sentado confortavelmente em uma das enormes poltronas perto da cama de casal. Ele fingiu pensar um pouco e Jensen o encarou como se pedisse permissão.

– Ok. Mas só porque você está muito bonita hoje. – O moreno alto respondeu brincando.

Jensen riu e foi ao encontro da esposa, gentilmente a segurando no colo, como se ela fosse uma princesa e entrando com ela no quarto, como manda a tradição.

Ela sorriu quando o loiro a colocou no chão, dando um beijo no rosto dele, e ele retribuiu obviamente a abraçando em seguida.

– Obrigado. – Ele disse sincero, olhando nos olhos dela.

– Eu te amo, você sabe. – Ela respondeu piscando enquanto acariciava o rosto do amigo. – E você cuide bem dele, Padamonstro. – Ela olhou para Jared quando complementou a frase recebendo um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

– Sozinhos? – Jensen perguntou enquanto andava na direção do moreno alto que sorria pra ele enquanto levantava-se da poltrona.

– Até que enfim acabou esse pesadelo. – Jared o abraçou cheio de saudades.

– Pelo menos a pior parte... – Jensen respondeu afundando a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

Ele segurou o rosto de Jensen e o beijou cheio de paixão, desejo... Aquela boca que ele tanto adorava que era única... Jensen é claro que correspondeu já tirando o terno social preto que Jared vestia, seguido pela gravata borboleta, os botões da camisa já igualmente não existiam mais.

Jared praticamente o carregou para a cama fazendo o mesmo com as roupas de Jensen. O casaco, a camisa, a gravata, o cinto... Em poucos segundos tudo já estava no chão ao mesmo tempo em que Jared beijava cada parte do corpo de Jensen que ele podia alcançar.

– Jared...

– Não, não! – Jared interrompeu o loiro enquanto se desfazia das calças dele. – Depois nós conversamos, vai!

Jensen apenas riu do jeito afobado de Jared. Não que ele não esperasse isso já, Jay passou se escondendo de todas as câmeras possíveis na cerimônia e na festa, não conseguia esconder a ansiedade de estar com aquele com definitivamente deveria ter se casado.

O mais novo tirou as próprias calças e habilidosamente por cima dele. E o loiro definitivamente não podia negar o quanto gostava de sentir o membro duro de Jared roçar em suas nádegas mesmo por cima da boxer preta.

– Jay... – Jensen já estava completamente alucinado quando as enormes mãos do Padalecki começaram a tirar a cueca dele. – Senti tanto sua falta... – Ele sentiu a língua de Jared novamente invadir a sua boca. Ele sabia muito bem o quanto Jared ficava descontrolado se ficassem muito tempo sem transarem.

Jared não respondeu, na verdade ele provavelmente nem conseguiria. Jogou Jensen de costas na cama enquanto o beijava, colocando-se por cima dele enquanto tirava a própria cueca e a jogando em qualquer canto do quarto.

Ele lubrificou a entrada de Jensen com o próprio líquido pré-gozo que escorria de seu membro, se excitando ainda mais de ouvir os gemidos de Jensen entre os beijos. Pelo jeito com o que o mais velho se abria pra ele e mordia os lábios de Jared, fazia o moreno entender perfeitamente o que ele queria.

Mas Jared, apesar de agora ter seu órgão pulsando, como se tivesse vida própria, ele estava ficando ainda mais excitado pela forma com que Jensen se empurrava contra ele, pedindo por mais.

– Anda logo, Jay, por que está demorando? – Jensen dizia num sussurro urgente, mordendo o pescoço do Padalecki. – Me fode logo, Jared, LOGO!

Jared sentiu que sua cabeça deu voltas só de ouvir Jensen falar daquele jeito, implorando, mandando, e ainda mais porque agora ele segurou no membro de Jared e colocava dentro de si, enquanto Jared assistia achando que gozaria a qualquer segundo se não se controlasse.

Não existia som na face da terra que deixasse Jared mais fora de si do que Jensen gemendo quando ele se colocava dentro dele. Mas Jensen estava com um desejo tão absurdo que Jared sentiu-se obrigado a voltar a colocá-lo em seu colo. Ele queria muito ver Jensen controlando aquilo tudo.

Jensen obviamente gostou da idéia quando sentiu Padalecki ficar quase sentado na cama com ele em seu colo, movimentando-se devagar no momento, sutilmente. Jensen agarrou-se nos cabelos de Jared, que não tirou os olhos de Jensen nenhum milésimo de segundo. Ele apenas fechou os olhos quando Jensen passou a cavalgar mais rapidamente em cima dele, engolindo-o completamente, sentindo os testículos do mais novo colarem nas suas nádegas.

Jared segurou na cintura de Jensen enquanto ele subia e descia em cima dele cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, e quase gritando com as mãos apoiadas no peito do mais velho, que já estava suando. Ele puxou Jensen pra mais perto, levantando o corpo parcialmente o beijando e em seguida o abraçando, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Jensen, concentrado unicamente nos movimentos que ele fazia, como se o mundo simplesmente não precisasse mais girar.

Jensen naquele vai-e-vem no colo dele não poderia resultar em outra coisa que não fosse ele sentir sua barriga molhar com esperma do loiro e Jared, por sua vez, derramou-se dentro de Jensen enquanto apertava com força as coxas dele.

Aquele era um momento de conexão absoluta, não apenas de corpos. Jensen sentia Jared respirar pesadamente sob seu peito e não desgrudar as mãos dele. Aqueles minutos cruciais em que os dois levavam para voltar a realidade eram os mais ternos possíveis, o que contrastava com o próprio ato em si.

Jensen, abraçado ao moreno, corria os dedos pelos cabelos dele, acariciando as costas, braços, sem seguida conforme ia relaxando cada músculo de seu corpo. Quando Jared o sentiu mais calmo, ele deitou Jensen ao seu lado na cama e o beijou mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, o beijo era calmo, romântico, tranqüilo. Lábios, línguas, tudo na mais perfeita sincronia. Devagar, sentindo o gosto de ambas as bocas e o cheiro de seus corpos.

– Jay... – Jensen murmurou perto do ouvido do outro.

– Hm? – Jared já tinha os olhos fechados e aconchegava Jensen em seu peito.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também, Jen... – Ele sorriu de olhos fechados, mas Jensen já havia praticamente dormido. Em poucos segundos, ele também.

Na manhã seguinte, Danneel Harris estava no quarto ao lado andando de um lado para outro com o celular em mãos. Ela estava vestida, bem disposta, e acordada já havia um tempo. Ela tomou o café-da-manhã rapidamente. Estavam atrasados.

– Jensen, caramba! Atende! – Já era mais ou menos a terceira vez que ela ligava para o celular do loiro.

Na quarta, para sua surpresa, finalmente ele atendeu.

– Dan? – Ele atendeu sonolento.

– Jensen você ainda está dormindo? – Ela perguntou um pouco desesperada. – Estamos atrasados!

– Não! – Mentiu ele, levantando-se da cama como se um furacão estivesse passando por Dallas. – Já estou acordado.

– Jen, pelo amor de Deus, cinco minutos ou perderemos o vôo!

– Ok! Beijos! – Ele desligou confiante e Jared acabou acordando também em meio àquela confusão de Ackles.

– O que foi? – O moreno perguntou, sentando-se na cama coberto por um lençol.

– Estou atrasado... – Jensen respondeu, revirando as roupas no chão. – O vôo para Nova York...

– Vamos à tarde... – Jared disse calmo.

– Danneel tem compromissos... Temos que ir agora... – Ele dizia vestindo a boxer rapidamente. – Vão falar se eu não acompanhar "minha esposa" justamente na manhã de recém-casados...

– É, eu sei... – Jared disse um pouco mal humorado. – Nos vemos à tarde?

– Claro... – Jensen disse olhando em volta e percebendo que as únicas roupas que tinha eram as do casamento.

Jared ficou olhando para ele com um leve sorriso divertido.

– Eu tenho uma calça sua na mala. Acho que peguei lá em casa por engano. – O moreno disse levantando-se e indo até a mala.

– Ah graças a Deus, Jay! – Jensen sentiu um certo alívio. – Posso pegar uma camisa sua?

– Toma. – Jared entregou o jeans claro de Jensen junto com uma camisa de flanela.

Jensen olhou a muda de roupa e, ao ver a camisa, fez uma cara azeda.

– Flanela, Jared? Sério?

– Quer ir com a qual se casou ontem? – Provocou Jared, brincando.

– Ok. – Jensen disse, suspirando conformado enquanto vestia as roupas.

– Você fica bem de flanela. – Jared brincou enquanto ele fechava os botões. – Mas sempre vou te preferir sem nada... – Ele sorriu beijando o namorado.

– Não demore certo? – Jensen disse um pouco manhoso.

– Você sabe que não... – Ele respondeu e Jensen pôs um óculos escuro e deixou o quarto rapidamente.

– Jen! – Jared o chamou assim que o mesmo batera a porta. – Seu cabelo está... – Mas ele não ouvia mais... – Um horror. – Ele complementou rindo.


End file.
